The vangun chronicles
by sylvester.davidson
Summary: What happens two thousand years after third impact?


The Vangun chronicles

By Sylvester Joshua Davidson

Episode 2 the legend reborn

Prologue:

Beginning Experiment...

After the beginning of man an alien race called the tairols try to make a peaceful existence with the humans. Until 1947 the tairols came to earth causing the Roswell incident. Then ten years later the humans try to make contact the tairols. Decade after decade they tried to find them till 2077 the tairols came to earth at last. Then in 2096 a massive asteroid called Prometheus is on a collision course to earth by three years. The humans and tairols evacuated earth to live on frontier worlds Venus, Mars, The moon, the Jovian system and the saturanian system. In 2100 A.E.C. After Earth calendar in the alternate universe of exquestria, a scientist: Amano Ikari perfected both Alien and cybernetic based technology thus created their children: the dahls. After being created, they travel to the oceans of space in search of a new world. After sixty five years they found a distant star system they call xrj-712, in a coincidence an alien race made by themselves called Zorcais tries live there to survive on this lonely star. And thus a tragic and chaotic war ensues.

Inside the ark 63, two mercenaries alex rodriguez, and hideaki katsuragi make their way through the ship to the bridge. While on the way hideaki died from a imperial super mutant, and after all the people of the ark 63 evacuated to their escape pods and shuttles alex sacrifices himself with the ark 63 into a morgana class imperial battleship. And the battle was a sheer loss. But all the ark class colony ships scattered throughout xrj-712 anyway.

During the fight, a new born child named Dorothy clark is a reincarnation of eva 157 was about to be sacrificed to prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled or zorcais may think it was. She was then saved by her elder brother Jared, and tries to escape using one the shuttles to one of the arks.

A year later where alice, alex's wife and jesse's mother (who unknown to everyone is a reincarnation of the 19th and last angel: vangun, living on one of xrj-712's worlds: exia, while alice shows jesse her experiments at the exia research compound at the outskirts of the under constructing exia metropolis. She and some other scientists immediately gets killed by the imperials, one of them is sub-commander richard clark dorothy's father and instead of killing her son, he decides to give jesse his blood and made him a doll/zorcai hybrid. But just before jesse joins the empire, an alliance spy wendy robinson comes to his aid, and adopts him as a guardian.

five years later jesse and wendy walk at the streets of exia metropolis while being semi complete he and wendy come across dorothy in the allies living with jared for quite some time, that is till their father tries to take dorothy away but jared defends her and fights his father in there dragon weapons (bionic zorcai weapons using a body of a dragon to obey it's commands). Jarred injures richard but died in the process.

Nine years later jesse and wendy were separated from an imperial battle above and below the exian skies, jesse hides in a hanger where he comes across a caged dragon weapon called altair, and decides to release him. Using altair to destroy most the imperial attack while also helping out the remaining rebels along with some zorcai guerrillas who were once a part of the empire or never worked for the empire.

Three years jesse moves to Athena for flight school, while being reunited with dorothy and another childhood friend of his: shinji katsuragi, going through many training exercises while recovering most of their childhood.

End Transmission.

Part I

Chapter 1 ever wonder why we're here.

June 10th 2172 A.E.C (after earth calendar) exia metropolis timbergreen amusement park:

Jesse, dorothy, and shinji goes to a playground to ride a roller coaster.

Jesse: come on guys.

Dorothy: i can't im scared.

Shinji: me too.

Jesse: just one for me please? Give me an f, an r, an i e n, and then a d with som p. Go friendship!

Dorothy and shinji: okay.

They get on the roller coaster anyway, as we cut to Ten years later on the second world of athena, where jesse, dorothy, and shinji fly at the shakamu canyons in a training exercise.

Jesse: Shinji take the left, dorothy take the right!

Shinji, dorothy: Roger!

They plan to take down some drone fighters which they do, and the control tower contacts them to head back. But they refuse and continue flying outside government area. After that they finally return to base as they get greeted by their pissed off flight instructor and gives them all three fs. shinji gets sent to detention, as the instructor instead of also taking them to detention, she decides to dismiss them for the day.

In the next morning:

Instructor: Ten hut! Alright ladies, you are a part of the lionheart government, servants of the Zorcai Empire. We are born to fight, and we will all die that both the gravel and the sky is both our battlefields!

Jesse: boring.

Dorothy: psst. psst.

Jesse: dorothy?

Jesse sneaks by the other pilots and tries to catch up with dorothy. jesse and dorothy discovers a recently arrived caliel class atmospheric starfighter. They of course borrow it and a long romantic montage ensues. Where jesse and dorothy fly across the planet and eventually leave the planet even passing by the rainbow pony nebula. And arrive back on the planet. Jesse looks up at the Scarlet alien sky just before looking at dorothy and said.

Jesse: hey.

Dorothy: yeah?

Jesse: ever wonder why we're here?

Dorothy: that's a good question, why are we here? Are we some sorta alien weapons that act like our ancestors, just humanoid guns? Or something.

Jesse: What! i mean what are we doing back here on this planet? Couldn't we just be somewhere much peaceful then this?

Dorothy: yeah we should of. But then again...actually there's no but after that. This planet sucks!

Then two students spy at them.

Generic student #1: what are they doing?

Generic student #2: would you stop ASKING ME That! There just standing there and talking. That's all they every do. Now if i ever hear you ask me again, im gonna say it again for the very last time, there just still standing there and still talking to each other!

Generic student #1 what are they talking about?

Generic student #2: you know what, i fucking hate you!

Jesse: let's go back; it's starting to get dark here.

Dorothy: oh right.

Generic teacher: Cadets!

Jesse: damn it!

Generic teacher: ...you two are in a heap of trouble. Entering an unauthorized area, rule breaking, and stealing our recently arrived prototype! You two will be sent to detention with your friend with no dinner! Do i make myself clear?!

Jesse and dorothy: yes ma'am!

Chapter 2 Friendship is hard

Jesse and dorothy were being send to detention and eventually to the principal's office, for showing off, breaking rules and talking to each other.

Shinji: hey guys.

Jesse: hola shinji.

Dorothy: hi!

Shinji: what chya doing?

Jesse: nothing special, stole a prototype the government made, traveled through space, and well had a romantic moment between us before the boring as shit teacher interrupted us.

Shinji: hahaha nice one guys.

Teacher: cadets jesse rodriguez, and dorothy clark.

Jesse: see ya.

Shinji: hey jesse! Give me an f, an r, an i e n, and then a d with som p. go friendship!

Teacher: shut the hell up!

Shinji: whatever.

Generic principal: What in Sam hell were ya two doin?! You cadet rodriguez are supposed to be in line single file with the other cadets! And you cadet clark are supposed to be doing dogfight training.

Dorothy: sorry sir we were just having a little conversation.

Generic principal: this is not a vacation ladies, this is a governmental approved flight school. so you two better be up in the skies with the others so that you'll learn that the battlefield is the sky, watch ships being shredded and see the pilots fall in blinding velocity. Now get the hell out of my office! And the next time i see you two joyriding again, i'll ship you to hercules! DISMISSED!

Jesse and dorothy: yes sir!

The next day jesse takes his first flight training, while dorothy does her combat training. The flight instructor introduces the newly arrived XGP 13652 codenamed the caliel space/atmospheric fighter (as seen before).

Jesse: why the caliel sir?

Generic instructor: ya got a problem with that cadet?

Jesse: well for starters this is kinda half mecha and half a fighter. Can't you just call it banshee?

Generic instructor: no! The caliel sounds cooler, the government proudly creates weapons for the empire, while at the same time they gave use their own ships and mechas. You'll be piloting the A-31 agile hawk as of your rank.

After jesse takes the agile hawk to the skies for a long time, he gets beaten up by some bullies before shinji (somehow escaping detention) comes in to saves his ass.

Shinji: if you want to protect dorothy, then you've gotta fight.

Just before the instructor checks on them again.

Chapter 3 escape to exia

Just before the instructor sends them to the principal's office again (shinji goes to detention all the time for fighting bullies or something), shinji once again fights, but this time tones the violence down, and decides to taunt the instructor, just before things heats up. They manage to escape from the instructor and eventually find dorothy. shinji comes up with a plan to escape flight school and go back to exia and join the rebel home base. They attempt to steal caliel itself, but just before they escape some security droids spots them and directly sends them to detention for a week. While there they plan to escape through the laser barriers, using shinji's dagger? They do escape somehow, and once again steal the caliel in order to go back to exia

Dorothy: uh jesse the security systems.

Jesse: perfect!

Control: stolen fighter escaping the planet, all pilots scramble and take it down, repeat all pilots scramble to your fighters.

Jesse: hold on everyone!

As jesse, dorothy, and shinji try to escape, they have no other choice but to shoot all the fighters down. as bullets fly all over the sky, fighters ripped to shreds, and stuff like (BOOM, WOOSH, BANG and so forth) of course they manage to escape. But some of the generic students from before use their stratofighters to shoot them down as well. But out of nowhere wendy swoops in and helps the trio to escape.

Jesse: thanks.

Shinji: Who?

Jesse: my foster mother.

Shinji: oh yeah thx alot robinson.

Dorothy: thank you ms robinson.

Wendy: no prob kids.

Jesse: im sorry for not listening you wendy, joining the government was a big mistake.

Wendy: that's ok jesse. i was going to take you to a rebel flight school back on exia. But right now i have a better job for kids.

They reached exia and goes to exia metropolis (capital of new america), there they see some rebels welcoming them. And meeting with the rebel leader himself, Kelly Steiner. Steiner: welcome cadet jesse rodriguez, the son of alex, cadet shinji katsuragi, the son of hideaki, a young samurai, and cadet dorothy clark, the betrayed daughter of richard. It is all been an honor to see you all. im not only ranking you two private, but also to request you to join our beloved rebellion against not only the government, but also the zorcai neo nazi empire, and many challenges you'll all face against.

Jesse, dorothy, shinji: Yes sir! We will fight not only for peace and justice, but also for the new american rebel alliance of lionheart! (The name of the rebellion).

Meanwhile:

Man: so the three manages to escape my allies' base. Interesting. Lieutenant!

Generic lieutenant: yes sir!

Man: tell the emperor that i have my own plans to attend to.

Generic lieutenant: yes sir:

Man: dorothy. My daughter, soon your best friend jesse will return to my face in the name of my glorious empire. For i am "the" richard clark.

"Dun dun dun"

Part II

Chapter 4new stupidity

Kel: until the end of the war, you three are classified as mercenary space pirates. callsign: Black wolf.

So black wolf takes on some pirates, criminals, and so forth thus a long montage ensues. Including facing off a mercenary rival trio simply known as the conners. After all of that kel informs the trio to steal the origin manufacturer's (the government's experimental starship manufacturer) latest experimental mobile battle-carrier, the XGP 41782 code-named the fairy sword. Recently tested out on athena after the trio escape from flight school and is located under the seas of poseiden (the first planet of syarx as a vacation world that the trio go takes one after the mission). and to get to the fairy sword they uses these special generic scuba gear that can turn into mermaids/mermen (obviously inspired from mythical creatures, made out of nano tech) they sneakly make their way through security by jesse neurohacking. Giving him sixty seconds while shinji and dorothy penetrate quietly to one of the testing facilities. They made it inside and try to steal it while hiding from some security droids. They manage distract the security and make their way inside.

Jesse: marvelous! With the guards distracted and the ship is ours, things can never get any better or worse from here.

Dorothy: uh jesse, maybe these guards are too stupid, what if someone knows that we're steal it.

Jesse: come on! It's a quiet, it's not like there's going to be any repercussions or something. Then all of the sudden a heavier guard enters,

jesse: OH RIGHT!

Chapter 5 the wolves and the blind honey badger

The trio fight off against the Gatling scarlet, but gets their asses handed to it. Just before it finishes them off two new rebel soldiers comes out of nowhere and shuts it down.

Boy: my names thomas caboose. im assigned to the rebellion as a spy,

Girl: you'll ok bro?

Shinji: yeah i guess.

Jesse: who the hell are you?

Girl: where's your manners, im Alison katsuragi and im shinji's little sister.

Jesse and dorothy: WHAT!?

Caboose: no time to explain we gotta steal the fairy sword before more security comes in.

Allison: ok how in the hell are we going to get the ship out of the sea,

Jesse: um. You know this ship creates wormholes it runs with a MK.6 warpcore (MK.4 for most of the ships).

The ship creates the wormhole but the facility crumbles under them. But the ship survives and escapes anyway. They safely get back to exia somehow; Steiner congratulates them for a successful task.

Kel: good work black wolf

Allison: nice job guys.

Jesse: thanks.

Dorothy: all in a day's work.

Shinji: im sure we'll meet again hitomi.

Jesse and dorothy: Hitomi?!

Shinji: get over it!

The trio goes back to their homes, lies down on his bed, and thinks about the new recruits from earlier. At the next day, jesse goes back to work, with the other two coming.

Jesse: you two again!

Caboose: that's not the good morning i expected.

Kel: alright kids welcome back, your next task is to track down a governmental spy named Allen Washington who is once the eldest son of the smith family, recently spotted at an abandon apartment at the outskirts. Find him, and be very careful, he's extremely acrobatic, and never leaves his guard down, so try to improvise. The trio goes first, tom and allison you wait for the signal.

Jesse, dorothy, shinji, caboose, allison: yes sir!

Jesse (monologue): (allen? i thought he was a part of the rebe ... OH WAIT)!

They made it there and start with plan A, The trio knocks on the door and allen opens it,

Washington: hello? Who are you?

Jesse: were the black wolf trio, and you're under arrest.

Washington: hmm, get off of my property.

Dorothy "whispers": plan B.

*the team whips out their weapons*

Washington: well look at this, kids with guns. But you'll be surprised that you're all outclassed, outranked, and outgunned. So get ready to go directly to hell children.

Chapter 6 a secret message

The fight begins with the trio against Washington, washington pins down shinji just before jesse saves him, and ending up getting pummeled, punching his gut, break his leg, and throws him aside. Tom and Allison comes in and joins the fight, but for some reason allen retreats, four of them helps jesse and takes him to the kortina (one of exia's moons) hospital, taking up 6 to 8 months for recovery. Cut to that time, jesse gets greeted by dorothy and shinji,

Dorothy: oh you're awake.

Shinji: how do ya feel ole buddy?

Jesse: fine thanks.

Shinji: Eh no worries buddy. Beside you almost made dorothy worried

Dorothy: if allen keep going, he would of really killed you.

Jesse: what happened was all in the past. And the next time i see him, he will defiantly pay for all of this!

The trio head home, and jesse received a call from an anonymous voice, saying 9:00 AM be ready.

Jesse: what the hell is this?

Anonymous voice: meet me at the streets MR rodriguez.

The voice hangs up the phone. And in the morning at 9:00 jesse goes to the location, where the anonymous is,

Anonymous woman: hello rodriguez. i can see that you barely survived from my son,

Jesse: who are you?! And what the blazes is happening on exia metropolis?

Woman: im marry smith, a part of my (unexplained, non-existent) mafia, my son joined the government at the age of 25 during the war, i called you here for a specific job,

Jesse: not interested!

Marry: i know we're both enemies. But we must be allies against a more powerful foe. im giving you not our dirty work, but a favor,

Jesse: Ok what is it?

Marry: go to the shrine on nimbus 13. There you must learn the ancient ways of Gun fu, when you succeed, fight my son, and eventually defeat the Zorcai Empire along with the government.

Jesse: fine i'll go with my...

Marry: you mustn't bring your friends to the shrine; you must do it on your own rodriguez.

Jesse goes to nimbus 13 for some gun fu, while there he encounters some visions of his future, reminding him that he's on apollo seeing a bomb go off and destroying the planet. Just before he can figure it out, a monk greets him.

Generic monk: noble rebel welcome,

Jesse: im here for my training. And is your master here?

Generic monk: no he's quite busy with the rebellion, he'll return sometime.

Jesse: Then im here for m training, to defeat the man named allen washington.

Generic monk: task not easy. Man too strong even for melee combat. But in order to fight him, you must pass the 17 levels of gun fu, starting with a peashooter, to a revolving rifle,

Jesse: Bullshit! This is gun Fu; i thought i was going for the pistols like thousands of years ago!?

Generic monk: true. But they are professionals, and you must start at the lowest level before you can face that double agent.

Jesse: arr... Fine!

The monk takes him to the training grounds, there some targets appear and jesse easily takes them out, but things gets harder and harder until he finally proceeds to level 17.

Generic monk: now noble rebel... your real training starts NOW!

Chapter 7 new job, new risks

Jesse fights against a team of ninja riflemen (who the monk tells him in flashbacks that this will be his opponents before proceeding to level 17), and somehow he manages to fight them off, finally jesse faces off against the monk in order to reach level 17, jesse grabs a bullet preventing him from being shot, but somehow the fight continues, jesse manages to pin the monk down completing the training. Before he leaves the monk offers jesse a rifle known as the hellion MKII,

Generic monk: noble rebel, now that you are ready to face washington, you will use the hellion only as your only weapon against any odds, now you must protect your friends, fight the Nazis, and save syarx if not eventually mist itself at any coasts.

Jesse: i'll do my best; allen won't have his way with me (tribute quote for star fox 64).

jesse returns to exia reuniting with shinji and dorothy and just in time to Steiner gives the trio a new assignment and said take out the government's secret base on athena,

Kel: that's right the planet you escaped from, i'll send tom and alison as back up as always,

Jesse: where's wendy?

Kel: she's on her own duty; she may not come back until next week. Dismissed!

they head towards the secret base, and began their attack and penetrate their way to the base to steal some more technologies that the government is working on, tom and Allison somehow gets pinned by some cloak troopers, and some more troopers spots at the trio, but just before they shoot at them, an all too familiar face shows up and shoots at them,

Jesse: Wa...Washington!? What the hell are you doing here?

Washington: what do yeah think? im obviously a triple agent, first working for the government, then the empire, and recently the rebellion, anyway im here to make an offering you can refuse,

Jesse: no thanks

Washington: Do you want to see your friends' dead?

Jesse: …what is it?

Washington: goto the ancient tairol ruins on apollo where all your questions will be answered, like why are we here? Where are we going? And most importantly why are we fighting?

allen gives the trio his uniforms.

Shinji: there's no way we're wearing these! This is preposterous!

Washington: unless i would give jesse a gay kiss,

Jesse, dorothy, shinji: WHAT?!

Washington: you're my Bitches now,

Dorothy: why can't i get that emblem off?!

Washington: these can. Until your jobs done, now MARCH!

Jesse, Dorothy shinji: yes sir!

so they head to apollo to find the ruins, leaving allen to save tom and Allison, while also telling them to return to exia, lying to them that the is trio died,

Washington: remember jesse the stakes have been raised for the three factions, including you, and your beloved childhood princess.

Part III

Chapter 8 the philosophy of time travel

The trio arrived on apollo and make their way through the ruins,

Dorothy: are you sure? This place looks dark.

Jesse: nonsense. If we want our questions answered (like washington said) this is the place that can!

They come across a wall that blocks them.

Shinji: dead end guys. i maybe a badass ninja (or samurai) but i agree with dot, let's just get the hell out of here and ditch the answers!

Jesse: no way! There must be a secret passage.

The trio tries to find it which they think they did but the floor collapses and the trio falls, somehow they survived.

Shinji: what the...?

Dorothy: now where are we?

Jesse: at the center of an ancient tairol city.

They come across a tapestry in tairol language.

Shinji: how the hell are we supposed to read this crap?

jesse (in tairol laguage): we are the tairols. We came to earth in peace, we are not warriors. Descended to earth thousands if not millions of years ago. While also visiting other planets. Not to kill, but to co-exist. No shit. We created this city with the help of our solar brothers and sisters not only for intergalactic but also for inter dimensional (time) travel. You are here in this tangent universe not only to fight, but to eventually co-exist with your enemies. The two books will help you figure out, the one book will tell you all about time travel, the other will answer all of your questions. As our descendants.

While all of the sudden something raises from the ground underneath shinji.

Shinji: what the hell!?

Dorothy: the physiology of time travel?

Jesse: "the tangent universe. A primary universe is fraught with great peril. War, plague, famine and natural disaster are common. Death comes to us all. The fourth dimension of time is a stable construct, though it is not impenetrable. Incidents when the fabric of the fourth dimension becomes corrupted are incredibly rare. If a tangent universe occurs, it will be highly unstable, sustaining itself for no longer than several weeks"-

Shinji: what does that mean?!

And while this is going on some governmental forces even Shepard himself enters the ruins with a black hole bomb. -eventually it will collapse upon itself, forming a black hole within the primary universe capable of destroying all existence".

Dorothy: wait a moment. i think this could mean something, let's keep the book for future use.

Shepard: im afraid i can't let you go with them. (Who also somehow survives the fall)?

Chapter 9 never trust a tairol relic

Dorothy: Sheppard! How did you get over here?

Shepard: jetpacks, the books if you please?

Jesse: NEVER!

But suddenly a shadow figure appears and attacks jesse.

Mysterious figure #1: no says never to Jonny sheppard of the heroic lionheart government.

Shinji: Jesse!

Mysterious figure #2: stay away from him dirtbag!

Dorothy: shinji!

Mysterious figure #3: the boys will be fine, except for you darling.

Jesse: The conners i should have known!

Mysterious figure #1 that's right. If you don't know who i am allow me to re-introduce myself, im tony conner.

Mysterious figure #3: im Penelope conner.

Mysterious figure #2: and im toby conner.

Jesse: so your all obviously here for a rematch?

Tony: you bet your ass we are!

Shepard: what you have rodriguez are the keys that can answer all of our questions. And when i mean questions, i mean for both the government and our allied empire. Take them away!

Shinji: you don't know what these books say; there can be some consequences...

Tony: SHUT THE HELL UP SCUMBAG!

The trio are taken prisoners just before washington shows up.

Washington: allo mates!

Jesse, dorothy, shinji: washington! You come here to save us?

Washington: no.

Shinji: what do you mean?

Washington: i came here to get my prize. With the government recovered this book i can get paid double!

Jesse: i wish wendy was here.

Washington: aw yes. When i get the money, i'll be taking care of her as well.

Jesse: when we get out of here, im gonna kick your ass!

Washington: but you won't. Your weapons are confiscated, so i suppose now you three are just going to starve to death, oh and keep the uniforms y'all look great for the government. Ha ha cheerio!

Jesse: damn it! We gotta think of something and fast before washington gets to wendy.

Shinji: well how are we suppose get out of this glass cell?

Meanwhile Wendy arrives outside the base.

Wendy: Black wolf this is major robinson come in? Black wolf this wendy come in?

Washington: im afraid the trio can't get to you at the moment.

Wendy: washington. Where are they?!

Washington: they are having a little time out robinson. And if you want them alive, we must draw to the death.

Wendy: very well.

Meanwhile at the government base shepard figures out what these books can do.

Shepard: my god! Their right there would be some consequences!

Tony: you know it could be a trick that the rebels made!

Shepard: indeed. And with the books under our control, the government will enjoy glorious victory sending these rebel bastards into oblivion! MWA HA HA HA HA Ha!

Generic stormtrooper: sir!? We're picking up a strong power level from one of the books!

Shepard: What!?

The book causes the base to collapse upon it forcing shepard and the conners to evacuate, leaving the base destroyed while shepard tries to find the one of the books with the conners and somehow manages to find one of them.

Chapter 10 from ridiculous to way ridiculous

Washington: Ready?!

Wendy: you bet your ass i am!

Washington: then…DRAW!

They both drawled and the fight begins, meanwhile the trio plans to break the glass door,

Jesse: alright on the count of three, we kick the door down Hard. 1...2...3!

The trio kicked the door, but it didn't break, but they keep on trying, which they manage to crack it. Dorothy: it's working!

Shinji: just a few more kicks we'll be able to help wendy.

Meanwhile the fight continues between wendy and washington. wendy injures Washington before he gets the upper hand,

Washington: well...as my ex-girlfriend...your...still...weak.

Wendy: why...don't you just...goto hell.

Wendy runs off to the base before washington uses his paralyzing needle gun at wendy capturing her. meanwhile the trio finally breaks the door and goes out to save wendy, while the black hole bomb (which was show two chapters ago) is activated, shepard even though he's smaller than he reveals himself as his brother: joesph, who also activated the bomb. So black wolf manages to escape that easily,

Joseph: well they saved themselves. But can they save their missions commander.

Washington: so where's my reward?

Joe: Patience washington. You'll get tripled if you kill the kids.

Wendy Gasp!

Washington: oh Hell yes sir!

Wendy: jesse.

The trio rushes to save wendy, while washington takes wendy with him along with the philosophy of time travel.

Shinji: how long is this hallway?

Washington: long until you three die.

Jesse: washington.

Washington: im giving you one choice children. Either you take the book that'll answer your questions just to see your foster mother die, or let you're her live and all the answers in this book destroyed?

Jesse: that depends.

then out of nowhere tom and allison (who somehow got here without mentions) comes in and saves the trio including injured wendy, they try to escape but wendy informs them that there's a bomb in the ruins that can destroy the remains before she dies.

Jesse: wendy...Wendy?..WENDY!

So jesse and dorothy goes to the bomb. While shinji, tom, and allison need to find a ship and escape, the pair try to deactivate the bomb but failed anyway meaning the ruins jesse, dorothy, shinji, allison, and caboose are destroyed. But for some reason the trio gets caught in a time warp changing their appearances and sending them four years in the future.

Shinji: wha...what happen?

Caboose: hey he's awake!

Allison: bro are you alright?

Shinji: yeah. But what's going on?

Steiner: you don't know what's going on outside katsuragi. The imperials and the empire seized exia and the rebellion are now reduced to rubble. if you go outside this area, then you'll die before you know it.

Shinji: but jesse and dorothy what about them?,

Caboose: we don't know.

Shinji: you gotta kno... wait a moment if we were away from the bomb, then that means we went to the future right?

Caboose: yeah?

Shinji: then jesse and dorothy if they were too close to the bomb, then they went t...oh god no!

Steiner: went to where?

Allison: went to the farther future?

Shinji: NO! Thousands of years in the past!

Cut that time where jesse is at a derelict base only he has longer hair.

Jesse: what the hell? Where am i? And dorothy for that matter?

Chapter 11 memory is the key

Shinji: We gotta go back! jesse and dorothy might still be alive!

Caboose: We can't.

Shinji: i meant back in time Dumbass! Their thousands of years in the past, there's still a chance to bring them back here!

Steiner How? We don't know what the government and/or the empire is going to do; besides they used a black hole back on apollo which they destroyed.

Shinji: DAMN IT Steiner! their my friends and i can clearly figure out that the black hole didn't kill them, it send them thousands of years in the past, all we need is a flux capacitor, a Delorean...

Allison: this is starting to sound like back to the future besides we don't make deloreans, this is the future and in the future we make flying cars, video phones, giant robots, and let's not forget to mention my personal favorites stratofighters with robotic arms, overall WE DON'T MAKE TIME MACHINES OUT OF FAMOUS CARS!,

suddenly without warning a government battalion breaks in a attacks, the team fights back and steiner (being the leader of the rebellion) takes them out with his pulse cannon, the battalion retreats leaving the same black hole bomb from before,

Caboose: oh hell.

Cut to thousands of years, where jesse is and walks though the hallway,

Jesse (monologue): ok jesse, you were to close to the bomb, you blown up and your here, question is where is here? And for that matter where's dorothy?

While he's looking for her he comes across a humanoid bio computer ironically named wendy,

Wendy: hello. You are early.

Jesse: Me?

Wendy: you are not supposed to be here for another thousand years.

Jesse: what is this place?

Wendy: this is the housing facility of the ultimate weapon. i am wendy keeper of the weapon. You are the destroyer of life. You are going to demolish this facility, kill me, steal the weapon, and wipe out all life in the universe...welcome how may i be of assistance?

Jesse: What are you talking about?

Wendy: you're coming has been foretold by the prophecy. The prophecy told me that a man with long hair and works for one of the descended factions a thousand years from now.

Jesse: So let me get this straight. He looks like me, but he's dumber than anyone else in the universe?

Wendy: Correct.

Jesse: oh crap!

Female voice: jesse?

Jesse: that voice. It sounds familiar.

Female voice: hello? Anybody here?

Jesse: it is! It's dorothy!

Wendy: Wait before i can let you go see that descendant of ours, who are you?

Jesse: My name is Jesse "Gonzales" Rodriguez!

Dorothy: jesse?

Jesse: just where are you?

Dorothy: im in a robot cyro facility

Jesse: hold on a sec. wendy, can you find a way to open the cryo facility?

Wendy: Certainly. But i'll have to open one of the capsules first.

Jesse: just do it!

The door opens revealing her, the two reunite.

Dorothy: Jesse! i was so worried about you,

Jesse: me too.

Dorothy: where are shinji and the others?

Jesse: they didn't make it.

Wendy: actually, they were stuck somewhere in a tangent universe (more time travel philosophy bullshit coming up) and it appears that they are building a time machine in order to see you again, and to make matters worse there is a black hole bomb that will go off by that time in t-minus five minutes.

Dorothy: Well what can we do? Our friends and the rebellion are on the brink of oblivion,

Wendy: the only thing i can do is to build a teleporter, but at this rate it'll take more than a thousand years to build one, and while im at it you two must go back to the cryo facility so that you'll be more comfortable.

Dorothy: No! im not going back to that refrigerator again. i nearly got froze to death before you two saved me.

Wendy: well it's either that or you'll get bored for quite a while.

Jesse: she's right dorothy. We best get inside, just one more question, why did they call you wendy anyway?

Wendy: they told me that i must protect the hero a thousand years from now. The hero with black and blond mixed hair, long ponytail, and an honorable personality,

Jesse: hey just like me.

Wendy: exactly and by that time the portal will be finished. So have a good night sleep while im busy working on your only chance of seeing your friends again.

Chapter 12 the mantis and the cat

Meanwhile back in the future, shinji and company try to find a way to shut off the bomb while working on a time both at the same time.

Caboose: i can't believe that im doing this! How come i get to disable bombs? i work on computers. But not bombs. And this is the one that destroy the fourth world.

Steiner: Ah shut up! How's the time machine going?

Shinji: perfectly well sir! Just need to find some spare parts.

Steiner: well make it quick. We have like two days before it goes off.

Girl (screams): HELP! Someone help me!

Shinji: Great scott!

Generic soldier: put your weapon down! Or i put a bullet through her motherboard!

shinji drops his katana while the soldier lets the girl go.

Generic soldier: for a street rat you sure lack of vision.

Shinji quickly picks up his katana killing the soldier.

Shinji: who are you?

Girl: i...i don't know, i think its Catherine smith.

Shinji: Catherine eh...well why not i call you cat.

Cat: cat? That's a cute name. Who are you?

Shinji: shinji katsuragi at your service.

Allison: Shinji?

Steiner: what's all that racket?! Whoa. Found a nerdy chick? Good for you.

Shinji: thanks sir!

Caboose: what's her name?

Shinji: her name's cat. And...Hold on a sec, cat do you remember what happen to exia?

Cat: a...all i know is that my mom died by the government.

Shinji: Shepard!

Cat: The government wiped out the entire city, leaving no one to spare, i somehow survived just before one the soldier's tries to kill me, they were on their way to the wreckage of your rebel base, i didn't know what they were doing, but you guys manage to draw them off but leave the bomb behind, they try to return to base when suddenly one of the soldiers grabbed me and threaten to shoot, just as you showed up and saved me.

Caboose: Wow! You must of had a long story going on little lady.

Cat: but before all of this was happening, my mom told this long ponytail guy was going to nimbus 13 to get trained to kill my brother who is a triple agent.

Shinji: jesse? If it's really him then that's a coincidence! We were planning on getting him back as well with dorothy,

Cat: dorothy?

Shinji: long story here too. Anyway where did jesse goto after your mom told him?

Cat: ...

Meanwhile, jesse and dorothy reawakened after being in Cryo stasis.

Jesse: wendy! Is the teleporter finished? Wendy?

Dorothy: Jesse look!

Jesse: oh how silly of me, of course it was finished.

Dorothy: that's not all

Jesse: well i guess she was going out to protect the hero.

Jesse: well with the teleporter working we can finally go back to the future!

Dorothy: but i was thinking of something, what if we can prevent the bomb from going off? There are endless options we now have with this teleporter, what if we use it to prevent the government from being established? What if we prevent the war from happen? Endless possibilities!

Jesse: let's go stop that bomb already.

Dorothy: ok ok.

Chapter 13 back to the past/future

Jesse and dorothy enter the portal to try save themselves and their friends from the bomb while at the same time shinji and the gang arrive at that time with the fixed time machine.

Shinji: jesse? dorothy?

Steiner their obviously gone.

Shinji: cat where did jesse and dorothy gone off to?

Cat: they went back in time to prevent the bomb from going off.

Caboose: well what are we waiting for? Let's go back to the car and save them!

Unfortunately the car stalls.

Shinji: damn it it won't start up!

Caboose: OH! It needs plutonium, so we used forgot to bring the plutonium with us.

Shinji: YOU FUCKING MORON! HOW DID YOU FORGET TO BRING THE PLUTONIUM WITH US?!

Allison: hey guys i found something!

Cat: how ironic a teleporter.

Steiner where can it take us?

Cat: that's obviously the one that jesse and dorothy used to go back in time.

Caboose: well what are we waiting for?

Cat: you said those five minutes ago.

Ten minutes ago:

Shinji: hey sis.

Allison: yeah?

Shinji: it's been a while since i was at flight school, reunited with my friends, made new enemies, stealing some cargo, and now working on a time machine inspired by one of the best sci-fi comedies of all time. Ah the good old days.

Allison: hey, have you ever saw red vs blue?

Shinji: never i haven't we should go watch it together,

Allison: trust me this whole series we're in is starting to act like red vs blue, mainly season 3.

Steiner: if you ladies are done gossiping, get back working on the time machine!

Shinji and allison: yes!

Steiner: caboose what are you standing around for, disable the bomb!

Caboose: oh right. Cat hand me that wire cutter. i think i can figure this out.

Steiner: wait!

Caboose (electrocuted): OW!

Steiner: Caboose?

Caboose: great, the green wires extend or shorten the time to detonation, and the blue wires disarms it, so what it says five minutes till it detonates.

Steiner: Well no shit! Is the car finished?

Shinji: almost there. Just had to connect the flux capacitor, and...Done!

Steiner: Then let's go! Go! Go! Now Now NOW!

The gang gets in the car and tries to escape before the bomb goes off,

Shinji: sir. There's only one problem i had to address.

Steiner: what is it?

Shinji: it needs to go up to eighty eight mile per hour.

Steiner: well then punch it!

The car goes up to 88 MPH anyway and made it thousands of years ago (go back up to see where they left off). jesse, dorothy, shinji, and the gang reunite and plan to stop the bomb from going off. While the young trio with young tom and allison try to defuse it.

Jesse: where's the bomb?

Shinji: i think someone musta took it?

Dorothy: look a ship!

Jesse: What!

The ship tries to go far out of orbit with the bomb (it's obviously the alternate future jesse and the gang who somehow mounted the with the same ship that shinji, tom and allison used to escape the planet somehow) the bomb goes off, leaving apollo safe as well as the others, and wendy is still dead.

Dorothy: i don't know who piloted that ship? But whoever was on it...we would thank it.

Joe tries to escape but jesse captures him.

Shinji: Hell yeah!

Joe: this ain't over yet rodriguez...

Before jesse knocks him out,

Jesse: yeah no.

Shinji: hey jesse, who told you to get so athletic?

Jesse: eh a certain someone. But thanks to that ship, our friendship never ends.

Part IV

Chapter 14 something something subplot

it is now 2187 A.E.C five years after the team saved apollo, and returned to exia thanks to some rebel dropships sent from marry smith (the woman from the second series and mention in the third series), jesse's researching the book, dorothy tries to find a way to go jesse out on a date, shinji meets up with a kind little red haired girl who's marry's daughter obviously catherine, tom doing some research about the tairols, allison hangs out with her new friend elinor phelan, the government disappointed, joe is in prison, and wendy's corpse is sent to the new Britannia memorial (one of the major countries of exia while new America is the capital country of exia). jesse picks up the philosophy of time travel book (which appeared in the last series) and reads "chapter 2 water and metal: water and metal are the key elements of time travel.

Water is the barrier element for the construction of time portals used as gateways between universes at the tangent vortex.

Metal is the (transitional) element for the construction of artifact vessels".

Jesse: adam. (jesse's robotic butler who will later be shown)

Adam: yes master rodriguez?

Jesse: give me a full analysis on this book.

Adam: analyzing...analysis complete. The philosophy of time is the one from over two thousand years ago.

Jesse: i see. But before jesse continues reading the philosophy of time travel again, dorothy sends jesse a message after doing some research and says

"Dear jesse: i know that i could of going out with shinji, but he knows that we met way before him. So will it be alright if you and i can go out for dinner tonight?"

Adam: shall i schedule the date master?

Jesse: sure.

While he types down "okay i'll go grab my suit and stuff, so be sure if you can find a perfect restaurant for us to go".

Jesse (monologue): (i can't believe it, this actually the first time im going out with somebody) "but...after that i might as well eventually go back to apollo for something more down there".

Chapter 15 lovers of derelict technology

While jesse and dorothy getting ready for the date, tom comes across allison and Eleanor while he's walking.

Caboose: Allo!

Allison: oh hey caboose, this is my new friend eleanor, eleanor this is my friend tomas caboose.

Caboose: well it's a pleasure to meet you miss.

Eleanor: i heard everything about you Mr Caboose. As a rebel and a computer technician.

Caboose: well of course i am. Anyway im off to find networks to protect that im sure the alliance wants me to.

Eleanor: Mr Caboose is a really cool guy.

Allison: yeah but he's also kinda weird and clumsy. But for some other reason we also like him as a member of our team. Not only for being a gentleman, but also as the same guy who saved my brother and his friends with me.

Eleanor: that doesn't make any sense.

Allison: i know it doesn't. But its life and we all make our own mistakes.

Meanwhile shinji and catherine (while training) have a little conversation.

Cat: Wow! You must have had some pretty good friends.

Shinji: You aren't seen anything yet, you should of seen jesse's foster mother wendy, she was not only sexy but also responsibly for the team. She takes care of him when he was five after his mother died.

The space nazis made him a hybrid, and try to give in with them.

Cat: Again wow! My mom was secretly working for the rebellion.

Shinji: good for her. i bet that your mom is also sexy and responsible.

Cat: well may not be sexy, but quite responsible. Geez it's starting to obviously rain.

Meanwhile jesse stops off at the obi wan shinobi Japanese restaurant, where dorothy said that they'll be dating at.

Dorothy: you look dashing.

Jesse: well you look beyond that. You're really looking elegant.

Doorthy: thanks. So...shall we?

Jesse: let's.

so they order their dinner, talking about the research that jesse's working on with the book, drinking cornarian wine (cornaria on the seven moons of exia well known for making wine and is also well known as a reference from star fox), and dorothy even gives jesse his father's arwing blade (a McGuffin that will later be used).

Dorothy: jesse.

Jesse: yeah?

Dorothy: could you drive me back to my apartment?

Jesse: sure.

They made it to her apartment.

Dorothy: thank you good sir.

Jesse: oh it was nothing.

Dorothy: and jesse. Just one more thing.

Jesse: what is it?

And she kisses jesse for the very first time,

Jesse: i have never in my life kiss a girl like you before.

Dorothy "giggles"

And jesse returns to his apartment.

Adam: welcome back master rodriguez. How's the date?

Jesse: pretty good. Put the book in a secret spot where no one can find it.

Adam: certainly.

Jesse: and while you're at it, also give me a full analysis on my father's arwing blade. See if this is actually made by my father.

Adam: most certainly master.

Until the next day, he tries to tell steiner that he wants to go back to apollo to find some more ancient evidence.

Steiner: im not entirely sure rodriguez, the government might of send the message to the imperials and could eventually destroy the ruins,

Jesse: well then we gotta get there before they do.

Steiner: rodriguez wait!

The team returns to the ruins and make their way underground. They then discover a chamber (from before) and find a hallway of wendy clones. They pick the exact version of her and us her reactivate her.

Jesse: hey wendy, how's it been?

Wendy: not bad. Although my bio-capacity is a little itchy.

Shinji: wendy? jesse are you telling us that this humanoid computer is your foster mother this whole time? And just how long was she in here?

Wendy: for over thousands of years.

Shinji: how is this even possible?!

Wendy: i know that you guys haven't known this but a massive imperial fleet is entering apollion space.

Jesse: What?!

Chapter 16 secrets of the tairols part I

Jesse: The imperials are coming?!

Wendy: correct. But at this rate they'll arrive in approximately two days, five hours, sixteen minutes, and forty two seconds.

Allison well where can we go?

Wendy: the only way to stay safe is to goto the submersible island city of Cutthroat Island.

Shinji: Cutthroat Island? i don't get it! Why they call it Cutthroat Island? Why can't they just it some alien language island?

Wendy: because cutthroat island sounds cooler.

Dorothy: well how do we get there?

Wendy: they only way to get there is to take this route where you'll be at an underwater train station. And once you get there will be three challenges that only one of you must complete.

Caboose: well what is this challenge?

Wendy: well haven't you kids seen Indiana jones and the last crusade?

Jesse: well yeah, we all do.

Wendy: then you must stay here for one day, after that you must goto that route early before the imperials do.

Dorothy: we can take it.

So they sleep over with wendy for a day while talking about their childhood memories.

Dorothy: Jesse.

Jesse: yeah?

Dorothy: do remember when my dad made you a hybrid?

Jesse: yeah, couldn't forget when your father made me a hybrid, could be worse he could have made me working for him, and kill wendy. I really hate to see if he wanted me to be his father, and if he was then you would've been my…don't want to say it.

Dorothy: *giggles* well whatever happens, i'll always be there for you my love. I and shinji are like your brother and sister. And we will always stick together until the end of time.

Shinji: yeah. Whoever interrupts this conversation (who's not a part of the team), i'll kick his ass. No matter what happens to you, we'll always be there protecting you.

Jesse: thanks guys.

Allison: ah jesse, your becoming a gentleman to dorothy.

Jesse: of course i am.

Allison: And because of how honorable, how proud, and how brave you're becoming.

Caboose: and let's not forget to mention that me and allison saved you when you guys were on Poseidon. And without us then you guys would have been crushed under the Gatling scarlet's gigantic foot!

Jesse: yeah we would've.

Wendy: Goodnight kids!

All: goodnight wendy!

In the morning the team pack up and head out to the route.

Shinji: well this is it.

Wendy: don't worry kids i'll be alright. Just worry about yourselves, for the freedom of xrj-712, the people on it, and for your loved ones in the name of the new american rebel alliance of lionheart!

Jesse: thanks wendy. We'll hopefully come back for you.

Their off to the route, arrived the station, getting in an underwater train and make their to the submersible cutthroat island. Just before the imperials arrive in one day. They come across some ancient robot guards who are in cryo stasis? Until they find a closed door. Of course jesse has the ability to speak tairol (from before) manages to open a door, waking up one of the guards. They find come across yet another closed door. Before a robot guard stands behind them.

Guard: knock knock.

Jesse: who's there?

Chapter 17 secrets of the tairols part II

The team runs from the guard (they try to shoot at it but its bullet proof), and try to find a place to hide. Meanwhile cat senses that the team is in trouble and decides to help them out.

Dorothy: did we lose him?

Jesse: how should i know!

Caboose: well whatever it is, let's just get the hell back to wendy and find another way to destroy that thing!

Allison: but wendy told us that we can't come back said allison, because wendy shut the station down after we left, so if we go back then we'll be trapped in the station for all eternity.

Caboose: oh right.

the guard spots them and the really long chase continues, meanwhile again back on exia, a mysterious man breaks into jesse apartment, but adam activates some secondary security systems and knocks the man out revealing that it's washington who's planning on stealing the book, but he wears a bullet proof vest this whole time and manages to shut off adam and steal it from him. Back on apollo the team finally evades the guard and decides to camp here in an empty chamber. While they of course spend their time playing (cards, games etc.) before they all go to sleep, everyone sleeping on their own. where we cut to their dream sequences, shinji's is that he dreams of working alongside wendy, tom's is that he dates and eventually marries elinor, allison's is she fight alongside tom, dorothy's is where she sees her childhood seeing her father leaving her behind right after having some fun times with jesse, and jesse's is where he sees dorothy being decapitated by her own father and sees a mysterious figure

Mysterious figure: the past is destroyed, the present will change, and the future rests in your hands.

Jesse: That doesn't make any sense.

Mysterious figure: well if you like to save dorothy and your friends, then you must go to the three nebulas, alpha, beta, and gamma. Oh if you want to know who i am old buddy...

Jesse: old buddy?

Mysterious figure: just call me jukaimo.

jesse wakes up and sees dorothy tightly hugging him.

Dorothy "crying": jesse, please protect me. i don't want to be left alone. Just like when my father tried to kill me when i was born. i lived in the streets with brother, taking care of me ever since before dad killed him. Until we reunite with Eleanor and dale when I was at cyber witch academy. Please don't leave me, i...i...i love you jesse rodriguez. i really do.

Jesse: dorothy.

*jesse comforts her*

Jesse: for a princess/cyber witch, your father really is an asshole. But i would be honored to serve you princess and to avenge my parents and your brother.

Dorothy "Crying": tha...thank you jesse. Don't leave me, don't…kill…me.

Meanwhile again, washington gets back to his ship and heads for apollo at the same time the imperial fleet arrives.

Wendy: they're here.

Jesse: they've arrived.

Dorothy: jesse?

Generic soldier: all troop transports have departed captain.

Captain: very good. See if you can find some relics underground.

Generic soldier: yes captain clark.

(Yep it turns out it's eureka clark richard's wife and dorothy's mother).

They head underground to find some relics and found wendy.

Eureka: who are you?

Wendy: none of your business.

Eureka: Very well "none of your business" shoot her!

The soldiers try to shoot at her, but wendy uses telekinesis to blast them out before they can shoot.

Shinji: what the fuck?!

Jesse: it's wendy. She must be attacked by the imperials.

Just before they go back, the guard discovers them.

Caboose: oh boy!

Chapter 18 alpha beta gamma

Guard: lower your weapons and don't move. i do not seek to fight.

Caboose: what do you mean?

Guard: the creator told us to protect you. And now she tells us to send you five to the three nebulas, alpha, beta and gamma.

Jesse: of course.

Dorothy: what is it jesse?

Jesse: it's just like in that dream. When jukaimo told me to goto the three nebulas.

Shinji: who?

Jesse: long story. Anyway how are we supposed to get there?

Guard: they only way to get there, is to find and use a teleporter that the creator made. Unfortunately the creator is encountering some unwelcome guests, and i could for some out of nowhere reason make a portal of my own taking the five of you to the three nebulas separately. There you'll have to activate the three relay stations which will call out our brothers.

Allison: brothers?

Guard: yes. Brothers who have survived the disease and are now scattered across the galaxy with the others. numans and neo tairols. Numans are brute mutants and neotairols are slightly different then we were, before the war between you and your unfriendly cousins. Our brothers left syarx and went to the gurmorshitaion, taycromaqu, and kurashia star systems.

Shinji: ok i just lost track, what?!

Guard: no more time for answers, i must activate the portal within before the island shields are gone. The guests must have found a way to shut the creator off. Before you go i must give this descendant this book, for future events.

Jesse: thanks.

Guard: creating portal.

As the guard opens his chest revealing a gadget that starts off as a small sphere, into a large flat oval shape. The team enters the portal just before the imperials penetrate the shields and attacks the guard, but just like before the imperials can't seem to break through his armor and the guard ends up shooting at them. meanwhile the team arrives on one of the relay stations and tries to reactivate it, they all of course reactivated all of the relays and jesse speaks in tairol reading the book "if you are reading this then congratulations if you reactivated the three relay stations, now comes the three challenges basically resemblance to the last crusade. You must face the three challenges in order to get to the chamber of grails protected by the guardian".

Jesse: guys we've got to go back to apollo quick!

They return to Cutthroat Island and discover that the imperials (who somehow turned the guard off) are trying to open the closed door from before which they somehow do, and eureka tells a redshirt to enter the webbed covered hallway, but it's a trap and the soldier gets decapitated by a mechanical buzz saw.

Eureka: i need another volunteer.

Dorothy whispering: something's not right here.

As then keep watching the imperials trying to find another way to cross, a familiar face shows up and points a gun at dorothy.

Male voice: well well well, long time no see black wolf.

Jesse: Washington.

Chapter 19 dorothy and the holy grail part I

Washington: Hey eureka! I've got some volunteers for ya, five low down mercenary space pirates!

Dorothy: mom?

Eureka: dorothy? "Dorothy hugs eureka"

Washington: What the hell is this?! You mean to tell me that this traitor to your husband is your daughter?!

Jesse: HEY! That's also our question!

Washington: SHUT UP! So who's going to complete this trilogy of challenges? The fool, the samurai, the sniper, the son of a dishonored mercenary, or your daughter?

Eureka: shooting my daughter isn't going to give you anything washington.

Washington: your right eureka im not going to shoot her.

And then he proceeds to shoot at jesse.

Shinji: JESSE!

Washington: GET BACK! How about you?

Shinji: i rather die than cross through.

Washington: suit yourself.

And he tries to shoot at shinji, but allison goes for him and ends up being shot.

Shinji: HITOMI! Said shinji, hitomi don't die...please...hitomi...HITOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Dorothy: no.

Washington: well if you want to save your friends, then complete the damn challenges.

She proceeds while jesse grabs out the book (from before).

Washington: what the hell is this?

Jesse: it's a book that tells the three challenges, the alpha challenge is where he/she must avoid losing a body part from three mechanical buzz saws, after that the person must pick up a rock out in the open to jam the gears also out in the open.

dorothy continues just before jesse continues to say the first saw is in the...TOP RIGHT! BOTTOM LEFT! DEAD AHEAD! She avoids the buzz saws and manages to jam the gears.

Dorothy: Im through!

Jesse: thank god, the beta challenge is that the person must spell ihxova by stepping on an alphabet, if a person steps on the wrong alphabet, he'll/she'll fall to a pit of spikes.

Jesse: remember in the book dot...ihxova begins with an i.

She thinks j means ihxova, but it's obviously incorrect and she almost falls into the spikes.

Jesse: oh dear.

dorothy climbs back up and finally spells ihxova correctly.

Jesse: the gamma challenge is where a person must make the "leap of faith" in order to realize that he/she is on an invisible bridge.

While dorothy tries to figure out where the bridge is, jesse is in a critical state of agony, forcing dorothy to jump, which she does and sees the bridge.

Jesse: finally. There is a delta challenge.

Washington: what is it?

Jesse: the delta challenge is...is...is... "And he dies".

Shinji: jesse...jesse? JESSE!

dorothy enters the chamber and sees a supposedly dead tairol guardian before he attacks her and fell over.

Guardian: you've come at last great challenger. And i see that you are our descendant.

Dorothy: my name is dorothy clark, i am the daughter richard, and i came here to save my friends.

Washington: sure you are. (Who somehow got here) and thanks for the last part you saved me. Now may i have a turn of getting one of the grails?

Dorothy: No! i have to get one for my dying friends!

Washington: We are "truly" lionheart! WE DECIDE ON WHAT WE DO NOT YOU!

He takes one of the grails and says

Washington: eternal life to our proud empire.

He drinks it and thinks that he granted eternal life, but later he's dying. The guard (from before) notices the disturbance and goes in there. washington while his artificial skin rusting off, tries to grab dorothy before revealing his alien robotic exoskeleton. But the guard pushes him and washington ends up turning to dust.

Guardian: he chose...poorly. And now my child it is your turn.

Chapter 20 dorothy and the holy grail part II

Dorothy: Well...this is it.

She tries to find a grail when she sees a rusty one and decides to try it out. She drinks the grail looks at the guardian and said.

Guardian: you have chosen wisely...you can take many of the water as you like in order to save your friends.

Dorothy: YES! i mean thank you sir.

She returns with the others and tries to save jesse by giving him a drink from the grail. But tom tells her that she's too late, jesse is expired.

Dorothy: jesse? i got the grail. jesse?...jesse please drink, Please! "Crying" jesse...don't die...i love you...i love you so much. Please wake up...wake up...je...sse.

Then we cut to jesse once again inside his dreams and sees Jukaimo once again.

Jukaimo: hello again jesse. it seems that your beloved dorothy is trying to bring you back to reality.

Jesse: yes i know. i've always been with her since childhood.

Jukaimo: well in that case, i suggest i should let you go. Oh and one more thing about the future.

Jesse: What is it?!

Jukaimo: before you go, the philosophy of time travel is back at the chamber where dorothy got the grail from, tell her to bring it back. Now just go back to the princess for me.

Jesse: right.

So we cut back to reality while dorothy still crying and says

Dorothy: jesse. Do you remember about friendship? Do you remember all the good times we had together? Do...you...love..me?

jesse recovers and dorothy uses the grail to wash off the bullet wounds.

Jesse: hey dot, glad you made it.

*dorothy shedding her tears, hugs him*

Jesse: Oh jesse! Thank god! You're alive. i though...i would never see you again. i was...i was so worried.

Shinji: we were all worried too. Hitomi! dorothy the grail, use the grail to save hitomi.

Jesse: wait! The philosophy of time travel, get that too.

Dorothy: alright.

She heads back to the chamber and gets more water and even picks up the philosophy of time travel from washington's now rusted exoskeleton.

Dorothy: thank you guardian.

Guardian: your very welcome challenger. But the island can't stay balanced for long. If you or someone crosses the mark on the floor, the island will fall into the abyss.

She uses the grail to save allison (hitomi) after giving jesse the book back, and is also happy to see her again. So while tom celebrates, caboose accidentally crosses the mark, thus sinking the island to the abyss. dorothy falls losing the grail. dorothy tries to catch it but jesse suggests that she must let it go. The team along with eureka, wendy, and the other imperials escapes as the island sinks.

Caboose: well guys...i don't know about you, but im not going back to that place ever again.

Wendy: well kids. Once again you did it, the three relay stations are known heading for the three star systems (from before), they got the message and their already on their away here to recolonize it.

Dorothy: thanks again wendy.

Euerka: wanna catch a ride?

Dorothy: sure mom.

Shinji: absolutely!

Jesse: yes ma'am.

Caboose: oh let's just get on the ship already!

Part V

Chapter 21 Rising of cyber apocalypse

November 4th 2189 A.E.C 8:32 AM, jesse and dorothy visits his parents graves and says

Jesse: mom, dad, this is my fiancé: dorothy, and you were right mom i should be nice to dorothy, just like dad has been nice to you mom.

And jesse continues talking his parents graves until they goto jesse's apartment, later dorothy's crying about why are they fighting until jesse tells her war is life. dorothy continues crying but jesse kiss her and later have sex. After that, dorothy leaves jesse apartment (after getting dress)

Dorothy: "thank you Captain."

Meanwhile: the prime minister of new japan heads to the remote imperial base in the delta sector, where richard awaits them for a truce.

Richard: thank you for coming shidou.

Shidou: (please richard we beg of you to defeat the empire with us. the government might have the upper hand on wiping us all out).

Richard: well of course shidou. i would be grateful to help you defeat my space nazi brothers.

He accepts the truce just before he tells his assassin to assassinate him. the assassin does kill the prime minister and thus the new Japanese retreats to exia about the bad news, and one of them (who by the way is named souske) tells jesse that richard is making a move and must not tell dorothy about this.

Jesse: if richard killed the prime minister, and if i tell her about all of this she'll never see me again.

Souske: (well what can you do sir)?

Jesse: i must ground her before she goes to see her father again. If she does, then her father will reprogram her and fulfill her destiny to become the warrior princess that she was supposed to be. Cat it's me jesse.

Chapter 22 first step of the beast

Jesse and cat arrive at dorothy's apartment, and jesse tells cat to take care of her.

Cat: what if she gets pissed? What if she's not her...?

Jesse: can it cat. If we tell her that she would go back to her father at sector delta, and he'll reprogram her to truly become the warrior princess that she was supposed to be.

Cat continues wondering about dorothy, until she senses a the terrifying future that awaits him.

Jesse: cat what is it?

Dorothy: i saw you shot by her.

Jesse: Who?

Cat: you don't want to know.

Just until dorothy answers the door jesse leaves cat behind.

Dorothy: can i help you?

Cat: uh...yeah…can I come in?

Dorothy: who send you here?

Cat: well uh...a certain someone.

Dorothy: who is that certain someone?

Cat: …

Dorothy: well whatever. Come right in!

Cat: thanks.

Jesse returns to his apartment and continues to read the philosophy of time travel for a long time. While reading the book he once again sees ghostly images of his parents, and washington. Later he sees more ghostly images of dorothy, shinji, cody and so on.

Adam: what is it master rodriguez?

Jesse: n...nothing adam.

Adam: well if you need anything i'll be at the recharge station.

jesse continues to read the book and stops at chapter 12 dreams. jesse asks adam if he had seen ghosts before.

Adam: some of them adam. According to ancient terran mythology ghosts are at times people from the dead in a spiritually. Some say that they can be harmless. While most of them are satanic demons that could destroy a world. Here in our time they are just harmless AI/OS' that watches the living.

Jesse: exactly. That's why i saw my parents, washington, richard and many others!

Meanwhile at dorothy's apartment, cat continues to take care of here, and even having tea with her.

Dorothy: i must say my good ma'am it's a pleasure to come over here and have some tea with me, it's almost as if that jesse and i would have tea together.

Cat: yeah (jesse and dorothy what a cute and tough couple they'll be).

Until once again cat predicted the same future as before.

Dorothy: What is it cat?

Cat: it's you.

Dorothy: Me?

Cat: you're the one who's going to shoot him.

Dorothy: shoot who? jesse?

Cat: im sorry.

Dorothy: cat; tell me what the hell is going on?!

Cat: what im trying to say is that your father has recently killed the prime minister of new japan. jesse told me to look after you.

Dorothy: dad? Where is he?

Cat: i can't tell you where he is.

*Dorothy strangles cat*

Dorothy: I don't want to kill you cat.

Cat: (it's what I thought. You're being possessed by him in memory scratching mode).

*jesse arrives*

Jesse: Dorothy calm down.

Dorothy: RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

*Dorothy attacks jesse*

Jesse: I said calm down your being possessed by your father!

Dorothy: Where is he?!

Jesse: Hell If I know!

Dorothy: LIES!

jesse manages to knock dorothy out with a hidden taser and calls the police to lock her up.

Jesse: cat! Are you all right?

Cat: yeah...

Jesse: what's happening to her?

Cat: the first step of the beast.

Jesse: what?

Cat: it's the sign of pure rage, the empire's triumph.

Jesse: i see. From now on she's grounded, god knows what will happen to her if she goes to sector delta.

Chapter 23 the beast unleashed

Guard: Major rodriguez!

Jesse: yeah?

Guard: Lieutenant Brent Cunningham royal exian guard. The report says that she has the ability to use these psychic powers.

Jesse: yeah I can see that.

Brent: also with her new powers she can no longer speak English anymore, she's reduced to I guess zorcai. So guessing that you could be the only one who can translate for us when we negotiate with her. You think you can do it?

Jesse of course I can.

Later.

Jesse: Why did you attack us?

Dorothy: (the storm is coming. they'll come and rip each of your hearts out, they'll come in one month with hades).

Jesse: hades? What is hades?

Dorothy: (hades is our last resort, the ultimate tool of glory)!

Jesse: hades...one month...oh shit!

Dorothy: (if you want to survive, then join the empire. let them take very good care of you).

Jesse: Like hell we will. Lock her up; don't let anyone or anything let her out! Not even if she uses her new psychic powers.

Generic guard: yes sir!

So jesse goes back his apartment and finishes reading the You know what. And reads "...the manipulated dead are more powerful than the living receiver, they are able to contact the living receiver through the forth dimensional construct.

The forth dimensional construct is made of water.

...the manipulated dead will manipulate the living receiver using the forth dimensional construct.

The manipulated dead will often set an ensurance trap for the living receiver to ensure that the artifact is returned safely to the primary universe.

...if the ensurance trap is successful, the living receiver is left with no choice but to use his forth dimensional power to send the artifact back in time into the primary universe before the black hole collapses upon itself"

Jesse: This makes no senses! Where are the other chapters? What does this all mean?! Who the hell's the living the receiver?! And who's the manipulated dead nor living for that matter?!

Just before he continues to raise more questions, an explosion occurs at prison. jesse rushes back to prison to investigate and sees dorothy escaped and attacks him, even uses a toxic gun on him killing him. Things look bad until jesse once again sees jukaimo and tells jesse to unleash beast mode (suppose to be berserker mode, and as a tribute term to beast wars). Which he uses and unleashes beast mode.

Vangun: Im gonna crush your fucking skull!

And fights back. Even resorting on killing her with his arwing blade at maximum capacity. Just before jesse passes out, shinji and company somehow found him. Jesse! Said shinji, he's intoxicated! Get him to a hospital!

Chapter 24 calm before the invasion

Shinji: How is he?

Generic doctor: well judging his tissues, muscles and circuitry, it would only take like well a month for him to lose the toxic.

Shinji cat, caboose, Allison: a Month?!

Generic doctor: But not to worry, he's in back up life support lock down, meaning that he'll reactivate by then.

Shinji: Come on we got time to waste or some shit like that! And besides he's my best friend, by now the imperials are working on the hades to wipe us all out!

Generic doctor: hm...Good point, well that will be 130,000 juatz please (juatz is a currency the dolls and zorcais use that were mined from the hercules asteroids).

Shinji: 130,000 juatz to save my ole buddy?!

Nurse on radio: Doctor ridley look at the city's monitors.

Ridley: what is it?

Richard: citizens of exia. Prepare yourselves for your last strain of the next month we will be launching the hades class planet killer on you and our allied government. And to those who are a part of the government we thank you all for your services, now is the time to die in a horrible painful death with the power of the Greek god of the underworld. If you resist then we will travel all across exquestria to make sure that your fleet is entirely destroyed. Have a nice day to die!

Nurse: doctor!

Ridley: …

December 11th 4:54 PM. after the doctors and nurses try to remove toxic from jesse for five hours, he recovers and goes to buccaneers den on Poseidon.

Jesse: how's it going bartender?

Bartender: pretty damn good son. How about you?

Jesse: same here.

Bartender: want a drink?

Jesse: neon budweiser in bottle.

Bartender: yes sir.

he suddenly remembers not only the nostalgic memories of being the famous mercenary space pirate that he was, he also remembers on how he became the 19th angel, trying to destroy the state of washington, before 157 prevented him from doing so, they and both died via cody anderson. Just before he does the drinking game with the other drunken terrorists, pirates, mercenaries and hackers before passing out. The bartender takes him to a room (for free) until once again sees cody and tells him to kill dorothy for her betrayal, realizing that she's reanimated by her father. He accepts (somehow recovers from being drunk for six hours) and goes after her just before shinji and the others found him.

Shinji: jesse what the hell are you doing!? We thought that you're dead, don't do that again, we need to get to the fairy sword and stop the imperials from attacking exia.

Jesse: you can't stop him at this rate. You'll be outnumbered.

Shinji: we're well aware of that.

Jesse: we need the help of thousands if not millions of people to help us, even the government.

Shinji: what!?

Cat: he's right. As far as i predicted the imperials are going to use hades to destroy exia and eden committing genocide against their own allies, meaning that the zorcais are not team players.

They return to exia and tell steiner to recruit more soldiers, civilians, even criminals and terrorists. Which at first he doesn't accept because it is stupid, but he does it anyway because there's no other choice to make. Thus turning the NAAL into the united exian alliance of free worlds. After that jesse goes to prison block #372 where joe is held.

Jesse: joseph shepard.

Joe: yes? What do you want?

Jesse: the imperials are going to attack the exian system in...How long will they arrive?

Cat: twenty days.

Jesse: thank you twenty days. And we need your brother's help.

Joe: he won't listen to any rebels like you.

Jesse: well then we're gonna have to bring you with us.

Later:

Eden Control: unidentified spacecraft you are entering eden aerospace, identify yourself.

Jesse: this is colonial rodriguez of the UEA, we have your governor's brother, please stand down or you'll shoot us down with him.

Eden control: what the hell do you want rebel!?

Jesse: we want to talk to him.

Eden Control: the governor is interested?

Jesse: do you want me to call reinforcements?

Eden control: ...

Jesse: thought so.

Chapter 25 ever wonder why we're her 2.0 part I

Shepard: Now what do you want rodriguez? After you attacked us, stole our technology, and kicking us out from apollo. Just what in the hell do you really want?!

Jesse: we need a truce!

Shepard: why Not!?

Jesse: catherine has predicted that the empire is going to commit genocide against you and your government.

Shepard: preposterous! The empire would never attack us.

Jesse: yeah well see if this changes your mind!

jesse show jon some transmissions seeing the imperials attacking a government outpost named Lucifer and also the message of Richard's recording.

Shepard: i don't understand. Why would they attack us?

Jesse: he wants you, your government and your corporation, all of us and his betrayed people out of the way. If we all want to live, then please sign this contract.

Shepard: alright then. But on a condition that you give us the fairy sword back to us and my brother, we would upgrade it to the newly developed normandy SR3 class battlecarrier. One more thing, when was your birthday?

Jesse: december 10th.

Shepard: then consider this badge your birthday present, commander! My corporation including the conners are already working on the nex-gen-evas.

Jesse: nex-gen-evas?

Shepard: next generation evangelions. For it has been two thousand years since the evas were made to destroy the angels from wiping out our ancestors. Anyway, steiner would be president of exia, my brother would be his vice president, and as for me i'll be retiring. im getting too old for this you know what they say. As for you, you would be great as a leader of the UEA. Tell steiner that he's now president of...

Jesse: yeah yeah i get it.

Shepard: then go!

Jesse: and so the government and the corporation are also mine to command?

Shepard: it's all yours. Now go!

jesse, cat and the government fleet return to exia to prepare for the attack in four days. So a long montage begins with the recruits assigned to the UEA, the fairy sword being remodeled, jesse telling wendy on apollo for reinforcements, and the nex-gen-evas being under development eventually finishing many tests.

December 31st 9:06 AM: the UEA fleets assembled including the fairy sword alongside with a tsunami class support battlecruiser: the shi sakura. And steiner telling all the people on exia to evacuate the planet (in case they fail to destroy the hades thus destroying exia). So the fairy sword and all the government and UEA ships launching from drydock, people evacuating exia. Waiting for the fleet to arrive. while jesse tells the government fleet to be in frontlines (cause they're carrying reflection cannons that way bouncing off enemy attacks while also hitting hard at them). Meanwhile dorothy gets reanimated by (but also has the vangun genes allowing her to use her personal beast mode, thus working for the empire or some shit like that). Who cares?! The fleet arrives anyway.

Eureka: why are you doing this?!

Richard: it's my duty, to occur fourth impact on mankind's children!

Eureka: You're insane!

*Richard shoots at eureka*

Richard: watch me! Watch my new empire being born!

dorothy launches in her fighter suit while jesse launches in his customized NGE (get it): the cobalt dragoon. Waiting for the proper moment to strike.

Chapter 26 ever wonder why we're here 2.0 part II

Jesse and Dorothy: when we were young and our hearts were open books. We used to say, live and let live. (You know you did, you know you did, you know you did) But in this ever changing world, in which we live in, makes you give in a cry. Say live and let die. (Live and let die) repeat 2x

Until all hell breaks loose at the empire, as the government fleet fires their reflection cannons at the imperial ships. And boy this is becoming a space clusterfuck of fighters and mechas firing itano missiles at them, wendy (who was told by jesse the she bust sneak attack the fleet from behind off-screen) arrives to attack the fleet from behind, until finally! jesse and dorothy fight for over five minutes while the alliance and government fleets shoot at the imperials. Including ronin led by souske (who replaced dorothy but she joined empire anyway), eleanor and dale alongside him. Everyone's flying around shooting lasers and missiles at each other, ships and mechas being ripped to shreds, battleships passing each other while firing their sideguns, while jesse fighting with his gigantic replica of his father's arwing blade, and dorothy's wolfen fang. Just before jesse goes into beast mode, but dorothy uses her own beast mode and the music suddenly changes to moto phsycho by megadeth. And this is where things are starting to get super apocalyptic (and by super apocalyptic i mean more ships being totally ripped apart by jesse and dorothy's beast modes while fighting each other to the death). Things get chaotic until dorothy's beast mode fades and retreats back to hades while jesse catches up to her. jesse brutally finishes off dorothy richard carries a syringe of the vangun genes that he somehow got in his hands. He injects it anyway and transforms in his own beast mode.

Jesse: you can't win Richard. And I know who you are. Your cody anderson's reincarnation! Born to kill, live to kill! So let's end this where we left off!

Richard: BRING IT!

The duel begins, just before dorothy wakes up from the impact, and remembers who she was before she died via jesse's beast mode (BTW some of the scientists accidentally put some dna of her original version that they somehow got) and tries to tell them to stop fighting. But neither one of them listening to her due to the fight. Until Richard uses hades to destroy exia. Wendy tells the alliance, and government fleets including the imperials to leave star system before the explosion. Richard tones hades down and uses it an orbital cannon, and taking it and him to apollo using it to reawaken tetsuo from akira who somehow transport deep in the crater (did i mention that this is supposed to be a sequel to evangelion but it's also starting to become a sequel to akira for some reason). So jesse helps dorothy and uses his powers to teleport to apollo while cody uses hades to shoot at the crater and reawaken his body.

Richard: "for over two millennia humans were savage creatures and they killed each other for nothing, even try to obtain the power of adam. And the results are instant extinction. Now the time has finally come where i can use tetsuo's body as my new one. And No one is going to stop me! Not even vangun."

While richard tries to merge with tetsuo's body. The wolfen fang and the arwing blade resonate and merged into the arwolf blade. The fight continues where vangun and tetsuo fights from Apollo to space. And the two fly directly at each other resulting in a massive explosion in hitting dorothy's fighter suit where her cockpit gets torn apart, and her bodysuit is ripping off. Until jesse kills tetsuo with the arwolf blade and unfortunately xrj-712 is destroyed by the explosion, all except dorothy somehow. And after all that jesse rescues dorothy, as she restores her memories.

Dorothy: wha...what happened? Is this me on a bike?

Jukaimo: 157 i must tell you that memory is the key. Meaning that your memory is the key to the future of our human brothers and ourselves.

Dorothy: Memory is the key...wait is that jesse? Prometheus! The humans and tairols their colonizing the solar system and then the whole galaxy? How is all of this possible?! wha...What the hell is going?!

She continues remembering all the way until her resurrection, adopted by richard, met jesse, shinji, cat, alison, caboose, everyone. Until her death once again via jesse's beast mode. She somehow wakes up in a hospital where jesse along with his friends while he's crying.

Dorothy: jesse?

Jesse: Oh thank god you're alright!

Dorothy: jesse...ever wonder why we're here?

Jesse: that's a very good question, why are we here? Are we some product of god? Were we and the zorcais the only alien races left to live? Or are we all living in a video game?

Dorothy: What?! i mean what am i doing in the hospital?!

Jesse: Oh, you were out for a month, everyone's worried about you!

Shinji: Don't ever do that again!

Cat: You are...

Tiffany: Our very best friend!

Wendy: My foster son's fiancé.

Mary: A loyal member of the UEA.

Souske: (And owned a squadron for black wolf).

Jesse: Besides weren't we supposed to get married?

Dorothy: Oh right! Then maybe a few days?

Jesse: Sure! I'll meet you at the church.

And...I love you dorothy clark.

Dorothy: "sobbing" I...I...I love you too Jesse Gonzales Rodriguez!

*Dorothy hugs him.*

January 6th 2190 A.E.C. 11:45 AM: jesse and dorothy got married, exia metropolis is now Exia 4 (meaning that there are four more Exia class colony ships all going on a journey to another star system), escorted by the government fleet, and the empire far behind. But they all live happily ever after...for now.


End file.
